Ya no
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Viviría toda su vida persiguiéndola de ser necesario. / Continuación de Tras las rejas.


Ya no.

Jadeos, pasos veloces, lluvia, truenos, el chapoteó de la tierra enlodada bajo sus pies, los ocasionales empujones a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, eso era todo lo que Toshiro podía escuchar mientras corría, porque todo lo que podía ver era una sola cosa: Karin corriendo lejos de él.

Desde que escapó cuando la encerró en prisión hace seis meses, estuvo buscándola casi sin descanso. Aparentemente había escapado con la ayuda de uno de los miembros de la división que apoyaba los crímenes de los Kurosaki por revelarse ante la autoridad política y las personas ricas, aún no habían descubierto con exactitud quién la ayudó, había algunos sospechosos pero no pruebas suficientes.

La chica estuvo calmada por un tiempo, pero no pasó mucho antes de que volviera a los crímenes. La clase alta vivía con miedo por esta muchachita que difícilmente pasaba los veinte años, no es como si le tuviera lastima a los ricachones, pero de todos modos era su deber proteger a la población, así que junto con la ayuda del escuadrón dos enviaron a sus miembros a patrullar por los barrios y las casas más lujosas, todo por una sola maldita chica.

Los mejores soldados cuidaban la casa del gobernador, pero aun así allí había habido dos incidentes en un solo cuatrimestre y todos se impresionaban bastante de la destreza de esta chica por poder burlar así las mejores defensas, todos menos Hitsugaya, que cada vez que veía que la pelinegra de sonrisa cautivante cometió un crimen solo podía crujir sus dientes al imaginar su risa burlona porque él perdió otra partida y ella volvió a ganar en la cara de la ley.

Tenía otros temas de los cuales encargarse, Kurosaki era un gran problema, pero solo era una ladrona, y él siempre le dio más importancia a atrapar asesinos o violadores, sin embargo el gobernador estaba más preocupado por la jovencita, y un día simplemente llegó a su escritorio después de que se reportara el incidente de un robo a sus adinerados padres y le exigió que pusiera a la captura de Karin como su prioridad.

No es que le molestara, en realidad. Sí fuera por él la buscaría todos los días de su vida, no precisamente solo para llevarla ante la justicia, pero tampoco estaba tan emocionado de verla pudrirse en una jaula, mas cumpliría con su trabajo, era su deber.

Karin parecía tener un fanatismo particular en hacer pasar tragos amargos al gobernador más que a nadie, y el hombre ya estaba enardecido y a un pelo de explotar, así que decidió personalmente patrullar alrededor de su mansión, confiado en que ella en algún momento volvería, y ahí la atraparía por fin.

No se equivocó, esa misma noche ella llegó a la casa del gobernador, se infiltró por el techo y pareció querer robar la nueva colección de joyas de la mujer del gobernante. Él tenía un muy buen oído y no tardó en descubrir que había algo inusual dentro de la casa, entró, la descubrió con las manos en la masa, ignoró el fuerte golpeteó de su corazón al verla sonreírle como si no la estuviera apuntando con un arma.

Y así estaban ahora.

Ella había logrado salir de la casa con las joyas y él obvio no tuvo las agallas para dispararle así que solo tuvo que correrla, perseguirla como siempre. Era la primera vez que la veía en meses, así que no la dejaría huir, y no solo por lo mucho que quería besarla, el gobernador seguro lo destituiría de su cargo si volvía a dejarla escapar.

Estaban en medio de la madrugada, y casi podía asegurar que nunca antes había corrido tanto en su vida, pero maldita sea que ella era rápida y él no se daría por vencido, sobre todo porque no estaba muy lejos y podía escuchar las risas de la desgraciada.

Se internaron en el bosque y maldijo cuando ella fácilmente se trepó un árbol de ramas delgadas y saltó a otro. Con ese método no le sería difícil perderlo, él no podía treparse a árboles tan delgados, solo le quedaba tratar de seguirla por tierra, no perderla de vista y esperar un golpe de buena suerte.

El golpe llegó, aunque no le pareció para nada uno de buena suerte, más bien casi se le escapa el corazón por la boca cuando una de las ramas que piso se partió y ella pegó un horrible grito mientras caía hacia su muerte. Tanto fue su pánico y miedo de perderla que apenas llegó a atraparla, y aun cuando lo logró se resbaló con el maldito lodo y terminaron cayendo por una pendiente, rodando en el lodo hasta acabar en un río cuya corriente era muy violenta debido a la tormenta, también sabía que habían rocas filosas, pero en el momento no le importó nada más que sacar a Karin de ahí.

Apenas pudieron volver a tierra, la encontró inconsciente pero afortunadamente parecía no estar herida y no haber tragado mucha agua, aun así la cargó en brazos, y en vez de llevarla a la cárcel, tuvo que llevarla al cuarto escuadrón.

La capitana Unohana lo recibió con sorpresa al ver que quería que atendiese a una criminal buscada, pero no discutió y le permitió dejarla en una camilla, luego lo hizo salir para que pudiera examinarla.

Una enfermera se encargó de chequear su estado mientras estaba en la sala de espera, pero él nunca se enfermaba así que toda su preocupación estaba en la chica pelinegra.

Apenas la capitana salió él entró de inmediato a la habitación, aliviado de que ella todavía siguiera inconsciente y no haya vuelto a huir, el gobernador definitivamente iba a destituirlo si volvía a pasar algo así. Según la doctora la joven estaba bien, solo había sufrido un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Se quedó a su lado toda la noche a la espera de que despertara, cosa que hizo al amanecer y de inmediato la esposó y la sacó fuera de allí para llevarla a la cárcel pesé a sus protestas.

-¡No puedes estarme haciendo esto!- se quejaba mientras iban en el carruaje directo a su escuadrón. –En serio, y eso que tienes suerte de que te haya perdonado después de arrestarme la última vez.- miró con odio las esposas. –Casi haces que no me den ganas de besarte.- sonrió con coquetería pero él se esforzó por mantenerse estoico.

-Cállate. Esta vez no te voy a quitar los ojos de encima, no escaparas.- amenazó, pero solo la sintió presionar su pecho contra su brazo, la maldita.

-Oh, no seas así, o podría empezar a creer que no me extrañaste.- pestañeó angelicalmente, haciéndolo suspirar fastidiado.

-Cállate.- solo repitió.

-Está bien, de todos modos no me apetecía seguir hablando.- detectó la picardía en su tono y de inmediato supo lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba cansado y simplemente no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para detenerla cuando tomó los lados de su rostro con sus pequeñas manos esposadas y presionó su boca contra la suya.

Casi gimió en el beso sin poder contenerse, hace medio año que no la besaba, hace medio año que solo podía soñar con ella, y ahora estaba aquí… y debía entregarla a la justicia, pero por el momento mientras se quedara con él lo aprovecharía.

Quien conducía el carruaje seguramente debió de haberse dado cuenta que el capitán y la prisionera se estaban besuqueando en el asiento trasero, pero para su suerte el chico listo no hizo comentarios y siguió concentrado en conducir.

Rodeó la cintura de la chica con un brazo mientras con el otro se aseguraba de que las cosas importantes como las llaves de las esposas, su arma de fuego y su espada permanecieran en su lugar pesé a que ella tenía sus manos en su rostro no quería arriesgarse.

Saboreó toda la textura de sus labios, tratando de memorizarlos porque apenas llegaran a su destino de nuevo tendría que ponerse una máscara y ocultarle al mundo lo mucho que amaba a esta testaruda mujercita.

El carruaje frenó y él de inmediato se separó de la chica ignorando sus protestas, tirando de sus esposas para bajarla y dirigirla a su escuadrón, más precisamente a su oficina, ya sin confiarse con dejarla en las celdas, y no, no era porque no quisiera separarse de ella, por supuesto que no.

-¡Oh, capitán!- Matsumoto se levantó de un salto del sofá donde había estado haciendo el vago. -¡Veo que por fin atrapó a su chica, bien por usted!- le mostró el pulgar mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Cállate y vigílala mientras voy a hablar con el gobernador.- ordenó muy seriamente y su teniente pareció comprender la gravedad de la situación. –Recuerda que nuestros puestos corren riesgo aquí.- recordó solo por si acaso.

-Sí, capitán.- de repente miró severamente a la chica de menor edad. –Lo siento querida, pero será mejor que no intentes nada o puedo ponerme ruda.- sonrió inocente pero pareció ser lo suficientemente espeluznante para hacerlos estremecer a ambos.

-En fin, confiare en ti, Matsumoto.- dio una inclinación de cabeza y planeó salir de la oficina, pero la morena se colocó en su camino.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida? Puede que sea la última vez que nos veamos si te vas ahora.- sonrió ladinamente.

-¡No en mi guardia, querida!- canturreó su teniente alegremente. –Aun así me gustaría ver ese beso.- los miró con ojos expectantes.

-Solo vigílala, Matsumoto. Volveré lo más pronto posible.- ignoró las protestas de las dos mujeres y se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de él, tardando solo un segundo en irse, confiaba en Matsumoto pero eso no lo libraba de sentirse algo inquieto.

Llegó con el gobernador y le informó acerca de la captura de la Kurosaki, sorprendiéndose cuando insistió en que quería que se la trajera a su oficina para conocerla e interrogarla personalmente por todos sus crímenes en específico en su contra.

-Solo quiero saber qué tiene en contra de este humilde y guapo gobernador.- se llevó una mano a palmear su gran barriga de persona que sin duda se alimentaba de más.

-Señor, es contra el protocolo del procedimiento que usted pueda recibir criminales que deben estar bajo custodia policial y yo no…-

-Obedece, niño. Tu puesto ya está colgando de un hilo, no lo hagas peor.- gruñó molesto el desagradable hombre.

Frunció el ceño ante la amenaza, pero se tragó su ira, y no le quedó de otra que asentir.

-Bien, iré a buscarla y la traeré ante usted.- esto no lo convencía en lo absoluto, pero no es como si fuera a permitir que algo pasará.

La sede del gobernador no estaba muy lejos de su escuadrón así que solo fue en su caballo de vuelta, rogando porque realmente Matsumoto no haya dejado ir a la chica Kurosaki.

Afortunadamente, cuando regreso a su oficina encontró a Karin atrapada en un sofocante abrazo mortal de Rangiku, de esos de los que ni el mejor criminal con más experiencia podría escapar. La verdad fue un poco divertido de ver, pero tuvo que cortar la diversión de la mujer mayor al informar que debía escoltar a la menor a ver al gobernador.

Karin pareció horrorizada y luchó y pataleó rehusándose a ver al hombre desagradable, pero por más que no le gustaba verla así de asustada no le quedó de otra que arrastrarla a la fuerza hacia el caballo y llevarla lejos de su escuadrón.

Entró a la oficina del gobernador jalando a la de ojos oscuros dentro, que miró con odio y repulsión al político apenas él sonrió enormemente al vislumbrarlos.

-Buen trabajo, capitán Hitsugaya, finalmente hace algo bien.- Toshiro frunció el ceño. –Ahora déjeme a solas con la criminal esta, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas personales.- sus ojos de rata refulgieron con malicia.

-Señor, me temó que no es seguro para usted estar a solas con esta criminal peligrosa.- miró el rostro horrorizado de Karin, que negaba frenéticamente como rogándole no dejarla sola con el representante político.

-Yo me las arreglare. Quédate cerca sí quieres, pero largo de mi oficina, niño.- lo miró mal.

-¡Toshiro, no!- suplicó ella, pero tuvo que ignorarla.

-Como desee, señor. Me quedaré cerca sí me necesitas. No intentes nada, Kurosaki.- advirtió a la bandida antes de salir de la oficina cerrando la puerta y caminando lejos, asegurándose de que se pudieran oír sus pasos alejándose, antes de rápidamente regresar y acercarse hasta pegar su oído a la puerta sin hacer un solo ruido gracias a su destreza impecable.

Escuchó atentamente lo que pasaba del otro lado.

-… ¿No creyeron que realmente todos ustedes iban a salir impunes, verdad? Me hubiera gustado asesinar a tu madre yo mismo, pero me conformaré con verte pudriéndote en una celda.- arrugó el gesto ante las repugnantes palabras del gobernador. –Aunque es una verdadera lástima, ya que eres tan bonita…- casi podía escucharlo babear como cerdo.

Ira y un enorme sentimiento posesivo lo llenaron junto con unas casi irrefrenables ganas de golpear al gobernador, pero solo continuó escuchando aunque con los puños apretados.

-Cállate, puerco horrible.- escuchó decir a la chica. –Me alegra haber perdido las joyas falsas de tu esposa en el río.- se burló.

-Que adorable.- bufó sarcástico el político. –Tienes suerte de que mi esposa sea una mujer maravillosa a la que realmente nunca le han importado las joyas… o que la engañe con jóvenes muchachitas mucho más hermosas.- maldita sea.

-¿Qué?- solo susurró la morena.

" _Bastardo maldito, ni se te ocurra acercártele._ "

-No creo que ese capitán de quinta aguante mucho tiempo sin venir a revisar si no te has escapado, así que tendremos que ser rápidos, mi pequeña…-

 _"¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!"_

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Aléjate de mí!- la oyó chillar, y oyó pasos y sonidos de cosas al caer.

 _"No la toques, no la toques… ¡No la toques!"_

-¡Calmada, mocosa!- oyó un sonido que lo congeló, ese hombre claramente la había abofeteado.

De acuerdo, ya la tocó.

Crujió los dientes y pateó la puerta sin esperar ni un segundo más, quedándose de piedra ante la imagen que encontró, el gobernador lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sosteniendo una de las piernas de Karin por debajo del vestido occidental mientras que ella estaba tirada en el suelo con su otra pierna enclavada en la barbilla del gobernador tratando de mantenerlo lejos.

-Gobernador.- apuntó su espada al cuello del viejo gordinflón. –Está bajo arresto por abuso de su autoridad e intento de violación.- Karin suspiró aliviada, y tal vez un poco molesta, y de inmediato se escapó de debajo del hombre aprovechando su aturdimiento colocándose estratégicamente cerca de la ventana, no le quedó otra que apuntarla con el arma de fuego. –Y tú quédate quieta.- advirtió sacando unas esposas para arrestar al corrupto.

-¡Espera, tú no puedes hacer esto! ¡No estás por encima de mí, yo tengo más poder, tú…!...-

-Soy un capitán, el capitán a cargo de uno de los escuadrones que hace cumplir las leyes, y lo atrape cometiendo un delito. Lo siento pero ahora mi deber es llevarlo a prisión, guarde sus argumentos para el juez.- lo esposó y jaló de sus esposas y las de Karin para llevarlos a ambos fuera del lugar ignorando las miradas atónitas de todo aquel al que se cruzaba.

No podía llevarlos a caballo al escuadrón diez debido al peso excesivo del viejo pervertido, así que tuvo que llevarlos caminando allí ignorando las quejas de los dos y las miradas de toda la gente en ellos al verlos pasar.

Al llegar al escuadrón vio a uno de sus subordinados de más confianza y le ordenó llevar al gobernador a una celda y vigilarlo, mientras que a la chica la llevó de nuevo a su oficina, desconfiado a dejarla fuera de su vista para que volviera a escaparse.

Matsumoto los recibió con una sonrisa pero parecía preocupada, incluso aliviada de ver que ambos habían vuelto, como si ya hubiera esperado que algo malo pasaría. Tuvo que contarle todo lo que pasó y de inmediato abrazó a la más joven prometiendo que mantendrían a ese horrible viejo verde lejos de ella.

-Ja, seguro saldrá de la cárcel en pocas horas, solo déjenme libre y yo misma me encargare de vengarme.- murmuró ella amargamente pero también sumamente molesta. –Castrarlo sería lo mejor.- sonrió malvadamente.

-Por más que no me opongo a la idea.- el albino rodó los ojos. –Tú no saldrás de aquí, de hecho, ni siquiera te permito salir fuera de mi vigilancia. Y las fianzas las decido yo, y si ese hombre quiere salir será bajo una fianza muy grande y sin la posibilidad de regresar a sus funciones o estar fuera de su casa.- bufó, le gustaría no dejarle la posibilidad de salir en lo absoluto pero era el protocolo.

-O sea que ya estoy jodida.- la pelinegra no tenía fe en la ley en lo absoluto, o en él, para el caso.

-El gobernador será juzgado en un juicio justo.- aseguró sentándose en su escritorio y comenzando a preparar todos los trámites necesarios, aparte de prepararse mentalmente para todo el escandalo social que se armaría. –Sí quieres hundirlo testifica contra él.-

-Que ingenuo, realmente crees que funcionara.- rodó los ojos como si él fuera el que estaba mal.

Tal como ella predijo, el gobernador salió de prisión a los pocos días, pero en los términos de la ley, aunque a Karin igual la hizo tener una gran rabieta enterarse.

Ella estaba esposada y con un pie atrapado en un grillete unido al sofá de su oficina, y siempre estaba bajo su vigilancia o la de Matsumoto. Odiaba estar encarcelada aunque su oficina era mejor que una celda y siempre estaba siendo una piedra en su rutina, molestándolo cuando él trataba de completar su papeleo, sin embargo con Matsumoto eran las mejores amigas, malditas las dos.

Aun así, aún adoraba a la descarada, y le costaba horrores no ceder a sus coqueteos y atrevidas insinuaciones, sobre todo cuando estaban los dos solos en su oficina. De todas maneras era consciente de que en cualquier momento cualquiera de sus subordinados podría entrar, y también temía bastante el no poder controlarse sí empezaba algo en un lugar medianamente privado con ella tan dispuesta a… No, no la deshonraría de ese modo, sabía que aunque le coqueteaba ella era capaz de dejarlo sin descendencia si trataba de llevar las cosas más lejos, tal vez solo lo provocaba por diversión, sin duda le gustaba verlo retorcerse.

Normalmente, el juicio a la Kurosaki debería de llegar antes que el del gobernador, pero la gente parecía más interesada por el segundo, así que ese se realizaría primero, y él ya había conseguido un abogado para defender a la pelinegra. Tenía la esperanza de que sí el gobernador quedaba tras las rejas entonces tal vez ella podría desistir un poco en su terquedad de ser una criminal toda su vida solo porque pensaba que no había justicia para los ricos en el mundo.

Tal vez entonces solo… pudiera cumplir su condena y luego quizás… aceptar ser su esposa…

-Karin, el juicio es hoy, prepárate.- le informó liberándola del grillete y tomando sus esposas para guiarla fuera donde el carruaje los esperaba ya con su abogado dentro. –Te presentó a tu abogado, Urahara Kisuke.- presentó apenas estuvieron los tres dentro y el carruaje empezó a hacer su camino a la corte.

-Es un placer conocer a un miembro de la famosa familia Kurosaki.- el rubio sonrió detrás de su extraño abanico. Toshiro debía admitir que no era el hombre al que más confianza podría tenerle, pero nunca había perdido un caso y Ukitake y Kyoraku se lo recomendaron enormemente. –En especial una chica tan bonita.-

-Cuida tus palabras, Urahara.- gruñó el albino casi enseñando los dientes.

-Ya, ya, capitán. No sea celoso.- se burló el rubio con su irritante voz molesta. –Lo importante aquí es dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que Karin-chan gane el juicio, incluso si es contra alguien tan difícil de derrotar como el gobernador.- comentó despreocupadamente.

-No estás ayudando.- se quejó la de ojos oscuros.

-Oh, ya verás que sí.- sonrió. –Tú solo compórtate como una niña dulce e inocente y no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte. ¡Jo, jo, jo!- rió extravagantemente.

Los jóvenes compartieron una mirada de extrañeza, pero prefirieron ahorrarse sus comentarios y seguir en silencio el resto del viaje.

Una vez ya en el juicio, el gobernador los fulminó con la mirada, igual que varios miembros del jurado…. Prometedor. El juez sería Ukitake, gracias al cielo. Al menos con él tendrían una oportunidad.

El gobernador traía aproximadamente diez abogados con él y compartía muchas miradas de complicidad con el jurado, debía tener comprados a varios, pero confiaba en que Urahara pudiera hacer un milagro para quitarlos de esta situación. Si no ganaban, el gobernador volvería a sus funciones y seguro que a él lo destituía de su cargo como capitán, a Urahara le arruinaba la carrera (aunque probablemente le diera igual porque el hombre siempre podía irse a otra ciudad a triunfar) y quién sabe lo que le haría a Karin cuando ya no estuviera bajo su protección.

La defensa del gobernador era sencilla y predecible, según él Karin se le había insinuado y él todo un santo había estado tratando de quitársela de encima cuando el capitán entró y malinterpretó la situación a lo que la criminal aprovechó la situación para parecer la pobre víctima.

-¡Aparte de criminal es una prostituta!- aseguró confiado el político.

Toshiro crujió los dientes ante las palabras del hombre despreciable y como todos parecían creerle, pero Karin no se inmutaba.

-Muy interesante argumento, realmente muy interesante. A raíz de él me gustaría llamar a testificar a la doctora Unohana-san.- al principio Hitsugaya no entendía cuál podría ser el aporte de la capitana, pero lo entendió cuando tanto él como Karin se sonrojaron ante la declaración de la mujer sobre que la había revisado y ella en definitiva era virgen. –Como ven, mi clienta Karin-chan es una chica inocente.- sonrió victoriosamente al ver algunos miembros del jurado de repente empezar a mirar mal al viejo verde.

-¡Eso no quiere decir que no haya querido seducirme! ¡Soy un hombre poderoso y apuesto! Obviamente creyó que tirándoseme encima se iba a librar del castigo que evidentemente se merece.- siguió discutiendo el maldito.

-Objeción.- canturreó Urahara. –Es evidente que nuestro gobernador aquí no es un tipo muy atractivo.- solo argumentó como si fuera algo totalmente valido para decir en una corte, sin embargo varias risas y murmullos de acuerdo se oyeron de parte del jurado.

-¡Cállate, charlatán!- chitó ofendido el gordinflón. –Tal vez no sea el tipo más atractivo…- admitió a regañadientes. –Pero sin duda soy el tipo de esa criminal.- presumió.

-¡Objeción!- volvió a canturrear Urahara. –Puedo asegurar que mi clienta no está interesada en nuestro gobernador.- se abanicó tranquilamente. –Después de todo, a ella le gustan los muchachos jóvenes como nuestro querido capitán Hitsugaya.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- oyó chillar a más de uno y solo pudo esconder la cabeza en las manos, ignorando como Karin se revolvía nerviosamente a su lado, sin duda tan o más sonrojada de lo que él estaba.

-Es más, la parejita está comprometida.- mintió Urahara arrancándole más gritos a la gente que había asistido al juicio público, no importaba lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que fuera verdad. –Así que aparte de querer aprovecharse de la chica de dieciocho años también quería soplarle la novia al joven capitán que todos ya sabemos que tiene problemas con las mujeres.- maldito, pensó el aludido sonrojándose más mientras muchos (en especial Matsumoto) reían. –Qué vergüenza, sinceramente.- negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

Cuando Urahara volvió a su lugar junto a ellos, la única razón por la cual no lo ahorcaron hasta la muerte fue que ahora casi todo el mundo miraba mal al gobernador que comenzaba a sudar ya sin tanta confianza en su victoria.

Luego los abogados del gobernador llamaron al albino como testigo y lo hicieron describir lo que había visto cuando entró a la oficina, tratando de doblar sus palabras para que pareciera que la que estaba tratando de aprovecharse de la situación era la chica y no el vejete, pero afortunadamente su argumento no fue muy convincente debido a que él no se cayó la boca y contradijo todo lo que dijeron, decidiendo seguirle la corriente al abogado loco y decir cosas como "mi prometida no haría algo como eso" cosa que pareció ayudar bastante puesto que todas las mujeres en el jurado definitivamente ya parecían estar de su lado.

Finalmente, los abogados enemigos llamaron a Karin a declarar, haciéndole preguntas con la obvia intención de presionarla y ponerla nerviosa para que los demás pensaran que estaba mintiendo.

La joven se mantuvo tranquila, sin embargo, incluso se las arregló para parecer a punto de llorar diciendo que ella "nunca engañaría a su amado prometido, incluso si su relación era prohibida por él ser un protector de la ley y ella haber cometido tantos crímenes."

…Sip, definitivamente tenían a todas las mujeres del jurado y sus maridos comprados.

La historia de amor que Urahara sacó sin siquiera consultarla con ellos parecía estar rindiendo sus frutos.

El jurado fue a una habitación a deliberar su veredicto y él notó a Karin revolverse nerviosamente a su lado y no pudo evitar tomar su mano para consolarla a lo que ella le sonrió, pero luego ambos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar a varias mujeres chillar por su intercambio "romántico", en especial se destacaron los chillidos de Matsumoto.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el jurado volvió. Hubo un momento de tenso silencio antes de que declararan al acusado culpable.

-¡SI!- chilló Karin bombeando su puño en el aire, y antes de que Hitsugaya pudiera regañarla se le tiró encima dándole un beso que lo dejó sin aliento e hizo que todas las otras mujeres chillaran… en especial Matsumoto.

-Orden. Señoritas, por favor.- rogó Ukitake, una gota resbalando por su sien. –Bien, en vista del veredicto del jurado y lo dicho por los testigos, sentenció al gobernador a quince años y lo despojó de la posibilidad de volver a adquirir un cargo político.- condenó.

Karin solo se mantuvo abrazándolo aún con las esposas, una enorme sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

Al poco tiempo de dejar de celebrar ambos le dieron las gracias a Urahara y él la escoltó de vuelta al carruaje para llevarla de nuevo al escuadrón donde seguiría siendo retenida como prisionera en su oficina a la espera de su propio juicio, en el cual Urahara ya se había ofrecido a volver a defenderla.

-Lamento no haber confiado en ti ni en tu abogado demente.- se disculpó la menor con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Ni en la ley, para el caso…- continuó y él suspiró aliviado de que su suposición acerca de que su firmeza sobre la perpetua corrupción flaqueara.

-No iba a dejar que ese idiota se saliera con la suya después de comprobar el tipo de persona que es.- solo dijo, pero de repente no pudo evitar que una idea cruzara por su mente y se mantuviera dando vueltas allí. –Karin… ¿es esto suficiente?- la miró con sus ojos turquesas esperanzados.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Dijiste que hacías lo que hacías porque no confiabas en la ley, porque creías que si tú no hacías justicia nadie lo haría, pero ahora ya viste. Se hizo justicia. ¿Es suficiente para que desistas de esa vida?- ella se mantuvo en silencio. -¿Es suficiente… para que quieras quedarte conmigo?- susurró apenas audible.

-Toshiro…- ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y como toda respuesta solo lo besó.

De nuevo, el agradeció a los cielos porque el conductor del carruaje los ignorara.

Se besaron intensamente hasta que llegaron a su escuadrón, e incluso apenas se internaron en su oficina siguieron besándose con desenfreno, sus manos paseándose descaradamente sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Cayeron en el sofá, ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él, y continuaron con su apasionada sesión hasta que el albino junto toda su fuerza de voluntad y se las arregló para romper el beso y tomarla por los hombros apartándola un poco.

-Karin, no está bien hacer esto sin estar casados.- era una conducta totalmente inapropiada.

-¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?- sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi pensó que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

Tragó saliva, pero asintió con cautela.

-Claro, algún día, supongo.- murmuró tímido por temor a su reacción, pero ella solo siguió besándolo, solo que ahora mucho más dulcemente, amorosamente, a lo que no pudo evitar separarse solo para murmurar una pregunta que había estado carcomiendo sus pensamientos desde el último medio año. –Karin, ¿tú me amas?- inquirió susurrando contra su boca.

-¿Tú qué crees?- su beso aumentó en intensidad. –Y sé que me amas, así que no me molestare en preguntar.- rió contra su boca y así los dos continuaron besándose ignorando todo lo demás, tanto tiempo que pronto cayó la noche y el sueño por el largo día que habían pasado los invadió y cayeron dormidos.

Cuando despertó, maldijo inmediatamente al darse cuenta que Karin había escapado. ¡Es que maldita sea! ¿Cómo pudo confiarse tan ingenua y estúpidamente y no tomar las precauciones necesarias contra esa terca que nunca cambiaba? ¡Qué imbécil!

Matsumoto pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de esto, yéndose furiosa despotricando algo acerca de sus frustrados planes para organizar su boda por culpa de la terquedad de la chica Kurosaki.

Con el gobernador en la cárcel, su cargo fue tomado por el capitán Kyoraku, que fue el favorito del público y ganó más que nada por sus promesas de regalar Sake gratis a los votantes, aunque su teniente había gritado a los cuatro vientos que no lo iba a permitir.

Kyoraku sin duda no era un corrupto, y desde que empezó a gobernar las cosas mejoraron… y Karin no volvió a aparecer, al menos no en Seireitei.

Habían rumores de ella causando problemas en la ciudad Arrancar, pero no tenía jurisdicción allí por lo que no podía hacer nada.

Moría de ganas por dejar sus obligaciones e ir a perseguirla y nunca volver a dejarla ir, pero simplemente no podía, no era tan fácil.

Por un momento, realmente creyó que no podría volver a verla nunca más, pero entonces le llegó la bendita orden de parte del nuevo gobernador para ir a hacer una misión en conjunto con Nelliel, una protectora de la ley en la ciudad Arrancar para atrapar a su públicamente declarada "prometida".

Nelliel era una… mujer peculiar, le recordaba un poco a Matsumoto con esa actitud aparentemente distraída y tonta suya pero que podía ser seria y centrad cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Ella tenía un grupo de fenómenos a los que tendría que soportar a lo largo de toda la misión, pero lo que sea por encontrar a Karin y arrastrarla de nuevo con él.

Aparentemente en esa ciudad ya de por sí muy peligrosa la Kurosaki se estaba metiendo con gente demasiado peligrosa que la tenían como su blanco principal y querían asesinarla casi a toda costa. Maldita sea esa mujer que no dejaba de preocuparlo.

Nelliel parecía encontrar sumamente tierno su evidente amor hacia la fugitiva y también daba su mejor esfuerzo por encontrarla y capturarla, a lo que a las dos semanas de iniciada la misión por fin pudieron toparse con ella dándole la oportunidad de finalmente verla otra vez.

Karin, la pequeña tonta, estaba huyendo de un tiroteo, y apenas lo vio sonrió como idiota deteniéndose por un momento, pero de inmediato reanudo su andar, escapando ahora no solo de los balazos sino que de ellos también.

El grupo de fenómenos de Nelliel se decidió por hacerse cargo de las personas que gozaban excesivamente mucho el disparar, mientras que él y la otra figura de autoridad fueron tras la criminal pelinegra.

Karin era escurridiza, pero él ya tenía mucha experiencia persiguiéndola y Nelliel era muy inteligente, no les costó tanto como pensó el acorralarla y afortunadamente la mujer no le discutió en su derecho de llevarse a Karin a ser juzgada en Seireitei.

-Listo.- murmuró satisfecho sentado en el carruaje que los llevaría a su ciudad después de acabar de esposar ambas manos de la chica y a esas esposas atraparlas con otras que unió a una de sus manos, así no podría escapar de él. –Ya no podrás salir fuera de mi vista.-

-Escape de ti muchas veces, volveré a hacerlo.- aseguró con la barbilla en alto totalmente confiada y burlona.

-¿Por qué?- gruñó con los dientes apretados y ella lo miró sorprendida, sin haberse esperado la pregunta. -¿Por qué quieres seguir escapando de mí?- aclaró conteniéndose de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla por ser tan boba o bien simplemente besarla.

-P-p-pues porque…- abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin tener idea de qué decir o bien sin querer decírselo. –Tengo una promesa que cumplir.- finalmente se decidió por decir. –Tú no lo entenderías. Pero hay algunas ciertas personas a las que aún me gustaría seguir fastidiando antes de hacer como el resto de mi familia que finalmente ya no pudo continuar…-

-¿El resto de tu familia?-

-Mi padre no se sintió apto para seguir con esto desde la muerte de mi madre, mis hermanos y yo planeábamos seguir, pero entonces ellos se enamoraron, sentaron cabeza y aquí estoy yo.- bufó. –Mira, seré sincera… la promesa que hice a mi madre fue que nunca dejaría que me atrapen y que algún día sentaría cabeza también y formaría mi propia familia, eso es lo que ella más quería. Pero el maldito problema es que la única maldita persona con la que me gustaría formar una familia es un estúpido capitán que lo que más quiere es atraparme y que me apresen.- lo fulminó con la mirada. –Así que sí no puedo estar con el capitán estúpido entonces seguiré portándome mal y lo hare perseguirme el resto de nuestras vidas o hasta que se rinda.- se cruzó de brazos caprichosamente.

Él se quedó mirándola con incredulidad por un momento, antes de sonreír negando con la cabeza y tomar su barbilla para girar su rostro y besarla suavemente ignorando sus protestas o como realmente deberían perder ese hábito antes de que sus conductores realmente empiecen a quejarse.

-Nunca me voy a rendir.- susurró divertido contra su boca. –Y creo que tú tampoco, será interesante ver quién cedé primero.-

Volvieron a Karakura y de nuevo se quedó con las manos y pies atados bajo su custodia y la de una entusiasmada Matsumoto que estaba más que muy feliz con que su compañera de hacerle-la-vida-un-infierno había regresado.

Dejó a Karin al cuidado de su teniente ignorando sus intentos de querer continuar besándolo pesé a que estaban frente a una muy interesada Matsumoto y se fue a atender los asuntos del juicio de la Kurosaki y otros más personales.

Habló con Kyoraku que dijo que se encargaría de que Ukitake la juzgara, pero que de todos modos la chica iba a salir muy mal parada puesto que había cometido muchos crímenes desde hace varios años en muchas ciudades, lo sabía, pero esperaba que Ukitake pudiera tener algo de indulgencia.

Luego de listo ese asunto, fue a recoger algo que desde hacía más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir había encargado a una joyería: un anillo de compromiso. Ya debía estar listo, y él ya se sentía con el suficiente valor como para proponerle a su pelinegra.

Recogió el anillo, que afortunadamente había quedado como quería, y volvió de inmediato a la oficina, sin embargo lo que se encontró lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Rangiku estaba tirada en el sofá… rodeada de botellas de Sake, y Karin no se veía por ningún lado.

-Capitán.- canturreó ella con tono borracho. –Lo siento ¡hip! Su novia me dijo que podía beber, pero finalmente acabe tomándome todo yo sola y creo que ella se escapó.- soltó una risa estúpidamente feliz, como sí él no la estuviera acuchillando con la mirada.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- su grito furioso probablemente se oyó en toda la ciudad.

Karin solo duró unas horas bajo su guardia desde que la capturaron en la ciudad Arrancar antes de escapar, algo bastante humillante, pero no tanto desde que rápidamente la rastreó y solo a las dos semanas la atrapó después de que haya noqueado a dos hermanos hijos de un millonario todavía en la ciudad de Seireitei.

Esta vez duró un par de días más capturada, pero hubo un incendio de emergencia, personas que rescatar, y claro que él y su teniente tenían que ir. La dejó con unos cuantos subordinados de su confianza, pero por supuesto que no fueron rivales para ella y al volver los encontró noqueados y a ella no la encontró en lo absoluto, aunque no es como si no se lo hubiera estado esperando, pero bueno, al menos intentó ponerle vigilancia.

Pasaron un par de meses antes de que le llegaran noticias de ella causando molestias en otra ciudad y otra misión en conjunto, ya que aparentemente se había corrido la voz de que él era el único que podía capturar a la escurridiza Kurosaki.

Y sí, volvió a atraparla y ella volvió a escaparse, y así muchas otras veces, por dos años completos.

Al menos ya habían iniciado su proceso legal en Seireitei para juzgarla, aunque las cosas no se veían prometedoras desde que ella cada vez que escapaba sumaba más cargos en su contra y menos posibilidades de que la condena fuera menor a cadena perpetua.

Creyó que Urahara querría abandonar el caso debido a los problemas que le estaba dando su clienta, pero el tipo solo parecía más divertido que nada.

Claro que cada vez que atrapaba a Karin tomaba medidas más y más drásticas para evitar que volviera a escaparse, pero de alguna manera siempre encontraba la forma, ya sea seduciéndolo, emborrachando a Matsumoto o con ayuda de traidores aún no identificados en su escuadrón.

Y él finalmente perdió la confianza en que alguna vez fuera a quedarse el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera hablarle de su deseo de tomarla como esposa realmente y no solo por el show público que había inventado Urahara.

Finalmente… cuando llegó otro pedido de unirse a otra misión en otra ciudad para atraparla, la rechazó. Se rindió.

Sí Karin no lo quería lo suficiente como para quedarse con él por lo menos dos malditas semanas, entonces dudaba que fuera bueno seguir persiguiéndola. Ya no era su problema.

…O al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a todo el mundo cuando le preguntaban, pero por dentro sonreía, porque Karin podría ser muy escurridiza y astuta, pero la tontita siempre, siempre, siempre caía en sus trampas.

No se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando a las pocas semanas oyó la ventana de su oficina descorrerse por la noche y de repente tuvo a una muy furiosa Kurosaki jalándolo del cuello del kimono con una mirada muy furiosa.

-¿Cómo es eso de que ya no soy tu jodido problema?- gruñó entre dientes sacudiéndolo con enojo. -¡Vamos, dímelo en la cara, bastardo!- rugió más que molesta, tal vez su trampa había salido demasiado excesivamente bien.

-Solo era una trampa para que vinieras, Karin.- confesó rápidamente sin problemas, sonriendo cuando ella palideció y luego enrojeció, si por más enojo o por vergüenza, no tenía la menor idea. –Y parece que me funciono, crédula.- se mofó un poco.

-T-tú…- de repente, sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abofeteó, con fuerza. -¡IDIOTA!- graznó alejándose un par de paso de él y frotándose las sienes. –Maldita sea…- tomó una profunda respiración. –Por un momento pensé…- suspiró y luego lo miró con los brazos cruzados. –Idiota.- enojada, pareció querer volver a irse por la ventana de la cual vino, pero él alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca sin siquiera levantarse de su silla y la jaló a sentarse en su regazo.

-Karin, ni siquiera has escuchado el motivo por el cual te hice venir.- frunció el ceño, molesto por la bofetada pero dejándosela pasar solo por la culpa que lo invadió al verla a punto de llorar.

-No me interesa.- quiso quitarse de encima de él pero la mantuvo sujeta por la cintura.

-Está bien. La verdad solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, contéstala y luego podrás irte y dejare de perseguirte… por el momento.- sugirió ante su mirada absolutamente desconfiada. –Es una pregunta muy sencilla, solo tres palabras, en serio.- prometió.

-Solo escupe.- rodó los ojos, aun tratando de librarse de su agarre.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- eso la congeló.

-¿Qué?- solo pudo susurrar.

-Es solo responder un sí o un no, Karin.- musitó distante solo para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Rayos, ella estaba enojada con él, tal vez no fue una buena idea.

-P-pero… tú me quieres ver tras las rejas.- musitó ella con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Cómo quieres casarte con una criminal siendo tú un protector de la ley?- pestañeó confundida. -¿Cómo podría funcionar?- se sujetó la cabeza, aparentemente estaba shockeada o algo.

-Lo haríamos funcionar.- suspiró. –Si solo dejaras de… vivir de un lado para el otro arriesgando tu vida y cometiendo locuras, podríamos encontrar la forma de hacerlo funcionar.- la abrazó más contra sí, de repente más que muy nervioso por lo que podría ser su respuesta.

-¿Cómo?- se burló cínicamente. -¿Conmigo en una celda? ¿Viéndonos cuántas veces al mes?- se cruzó de brazos. –No va a funcionar…- insistió y él estuvo a punto de argumentar cuando de repente ella pareció tener una idea. –A menos…- una pequeña sonrisa extendió sus suaves labios rosados. –A menos que nos fuguemos.- su sonrisa se hizo más ancha mientras tomaba sus manos.

-¿Qué?- ahora él se quedó sin habla.

-Sería lo más ideal.- seguía con su sonrisa. –Irnos de aquí, dejar todo y empezar de nuevo juntos.- lo abrazó ignorando su rostro pasmado. –Entonces nos casaríamos sin preocupaciones.- parecía absolutamente encantada con la idea, pero él solo tragó saliva.

-Karin… yo tengo responsabilidades.- murmuró cuidadosamente. –No puedo solamente…-

-Oh, cállate, capitán responsable.- rodó los ojos. –Mira, he sido una especie de mala novia-prometida-o-lo-que-sea contigo, así que te propondré algo…- sonrió inocentemente. -¿Por qué no nos casamos ahora?- preguntó como si hablara del clima.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- no pudo evitar volver a quedarse sin habla.

-¿Por qué no?- se encogió de hombros. –Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo en persecuciones… por mi culpa. Así que solo pensé…- picoteó sus labios suavemente. –Dejar de perder el tiempo, pasar un lindo momento y después pensamos en el futuro. ¿Qué dices?- propuso totalmente en serio.

Su boca estaba abierta ante su total despreocupación acerca de este que debería ser un momento y una decisión tan importante, pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más le gustaba la idea de un casamiento rápido, sin cursilerías, sin Matsumoto…

-A la mierda.- suspiró resignado con una pequeña sonrisa. –Hagámoslo.- sonrieron y compartieron un beso antes de ponerse de pie.

Decidió acudir a Ukitake para que los casara y Karin estuvo de acuerdo, fueron en su caballo hasta su casa, pero antes de llegar a tocar la puerta él tomó su mano y sacó el anillo que desde hace tiempo quería entregarle.

-Toshiro…- abrió mucho los ojos al notar el anillo.

-Karin, antes de hacer esto necesito estar seguro de que realmente aceptas todo lo que significa ser un matrimonio. Tomar decisiones juntos, enfrentar cosas juntos, y sobre todo que no me abandones cada semana.- frunció el ceño ante su sonrisa nerviosa. –Por favor, solo acepta este anillo si me prometes que ya no seguirás escapando de mí, si en tu corazón crees que yo seré suficiente para ti, para ya no seguir con esa vida rebelde tuya y asentarte conmigo. Pero si no te sientes capaz de dejar esa vida, entonces por favor veté ahora, y te prometo que te seguiré persiguiendo hasta que te hartes.- sonrió levemente indispuesto a demostrar su nerviosismo mientras mantenía el anillo en alto a la espera de que tomara una decisión.

Ella permaneció en silencio totalmente quieta por un buen rato, pero finalmente también sonrió y tomó el anillo, insertándolo en su dedo alunar.

-Idiota.- tomó los lados de su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso. –No te preocupes, no soy tan estúpida como para desaprovecharte.- le guiñó un ojo con coquetería, pero luego miró el anillo en su dedo alunar y sonrió con cariño. –Ya no seguiré huyendo, es más, ya ni siquiera quiero irme de Seireitei, pagare lo que tenga que pagar mientras pueda quedarme contigo.- sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

Cuando un adormilado Ukitake abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a la joven pareja, su cara cuando le pidieron que por favor los casara fue todo un poema, pero afortunadamente el hombre no le encontró el mínimo problema y decidió unirse al jueguito de los jóvenes locos enamorados.

El hombre mayor trató de hacer de la ceremonia algo romántico y memorable con palabras lindas, pero finalmente Karin perdió la paciencia y solo exigió que los casara de una vez _por favor_.

Firmaron los papeles, y ese fue todo el asunto.

-¿Yo los declaró marido y mujer?- pronunció Ukitake con algo de duda.

Le agradecieron enormemente su ayuda y luego corrieron de vuelta al caballo y directo a su casa, a concretar la razón principal por la cual se habían casado tan apresuradamente.

En su habitación, las ropas volaron y los gemidos y jadeos llenaron el ambiente mientras se bañaban en besos y ahogaban en placer, compartiendo una experiencia que aseguraría que ninguno soportara estar mucho tiempo lejos del otro. Aun así, cuando Karin cayó dormida, Toshiro de inmediato sacó unas esposas y la esposó al mueble al lado de su Futon _por las dudas_. Solo así luego pudo abrazarse a ella y dormir tranquilo con la certeza de que ya no volvería a escapársele.

Mañana tendría mucho a lo que enfrentarse. Matsumoto lo descuartizaría por no haberle permitido siquiera asistir a su boda, pero había valido la pena, también aún quedaba pendiente el juicio de Karin. Tenía planeado solicitar que ella cumpliera su condena bajo la custodia de él que como capitán del escuadrón protector de la ley estaba más que calificado, sería difícil pero esperaba que Urahara hiciera alguno de sus trucos dudosos y consiguiera su victoria en eso.

Pero en todo lo que pensaría por ahora sería en estar junto a su esposa… y tal vez en embarazarla "accidentalmente" solo como garantía de que no volviera a hacer que la persiguiera.

Fin.

Hola! :D

Lamento si esto estuvo horrible, pero en verdad queria hacer esta historia en dos partes y solo lo siento si no gusto, tampoco me salió muy como esperaba xP

Este es el ultimo OS de la tematica de cinco, mi OS HK 149! *.*

Ahora terminare Mi Rey y despues subire la Adaptacion Multi-chapter de Mulan! :'D Por fin XD

Si extrañan mis OS cortitos y ligeros vayan a mi pagina de Facebook q tengo bajo el mismo nombre si ya no lo han hecho, ahi subi un montón de cosas q mucho más luego subire aquí xD

Las amo, feliz navidad, año nuevo y todo eso :P

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
